Change
by TheCrazyTeddyBear
Summary: Description inside. LevixReader
1. Description

**Description**  
Ok, so I just want to tell you guys this now. This will not be a one-shot.

In this you are a girl and your lifelong dream is to be in the recon corpse or the survey corpse as some know it. But there's just one tiny problem. In this time of war and massacre women aren't allowed to fight in the war.  
So, what will you do to reach your dream? Read and find out.

This is a levixreader fanfiction.

Now, I wont be updating chapters everyday. Instead I will try to update a chapter a week.

If there are any questions about the story I'll be happy to answer; as long as your not asking for spoilers. Also, if there are any tips about the story that you would like to share please do message me. I'm always looking for ways to make the story better and more entertaining for the reader.

Also, during the story if any errors are found such as spelling words or names wrong please contact me and tell me so I can correct them.

I would like my readers to have the best experience possible.  
Thank you.

**Rules**

(F/N)= First Name

(L/N)= Last Name

(H/C)= Hair Color

(S/C)= Skin Color

etc.


	2. You Must Act Like a Young Lady

Chapter 1

You must act like a lady

"Ow! Mother that hurts. Why do I have to wear all these silly bows in my hair anyway?" I ask trying to pull away from my mother's tugging brush.

"Well, Darling we have a celebration to attend to remember? Your father was finally able to make the partnership with the kind. So, we must celebrate this momentous occasion." My mother says tugging on my hair once again trying to get the last few bows in my hair.

"But I don't see why I have to go. I mean all its going to be is a bunch of old guys standing around getting drunk and laughing like buffoons." I say pouting.

"(Y/N)! A young lady isn't to use such language especially one who is only 7 years of age." She says lightly tapping my shoulder as a warning.

"I'm sorry mother it's just I find this celebration to not be very…. Age appropriate for me. As you did just state that I am only 7. A 7 year old girl should be able to play and have fun. Not have to participate in stupid parties that have nothing to do with me." I say crossing my arms and walking over to my bed.

"You know not to use foul language (Y/N). You must act lady like tonight its important for us to make a good impression on the king. Our family has worked to hard for this. Now you're going to change into that dress and you are going to meet me and your father down stairs. I'll send in a maid to help you get dressed." She says while walking out of my room.

When she closes the door I fall onto my bed and look over at the ugly dress that lay dormant beside me. I sit up when I hear a knock on the door and hear a soft voice come from the other side.

"Miss? Is it ok for me to enter I'm going to help you change into your dress now." The woman says.

I rush to the door and fling it open to find none other than my most favorite person in the world, my maid Cadence.

"Cadence! I thought you went on vacation?"

"I just couldn't stand being away from the small girl that I love so dearly." She says in her soft voice.

My face suddenly turns from a smile into a saddened frown. "Cadence. Why do you always stick around even though my parents treat you so horribly." I say looking at the new bruise she had gotten on her collar bone. She quickly covers it up and gives me a soft smile.

"Darling. Don't you worry about me. Now lets get you ready for this 'silly' celebration." She says laughing while she picks up the dress.

I raise my arms in obedience and let her slide the dress on over my head. I look in the mirror at its details and length. A long royal blue dress that grazed the floor and pooffed out near my hips. It had a halter neck line and a beaded bodice. I hated it. I always hate the dresses I'm forced to wear on these stupid occasions. Cadence look at the displeasure on my face and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be fine. You wont have to stay to long and after you come home me and you can have a story time. Does that sound good to you?" She says kneeling down next to me and placing her hands on my shoulders joining me in examining myself in the mirror.

"Cadence…. I don't want to be like this I want to be able to be like normal kids. All the other kids get to play and have fun. So, why am I always stuck doing school work and going to stupid things like these?" I say looking at the ground a tear threatening to roll down my face.

"Well sweety, since your parents are such a big part in the political and social game, it means that you need to be too. Now do I agree with ripping a child away from her childhood and using her as apart of that game. No, I'm fully against it. But one day sweety you'll be able to do what ever it is you please." She says kissing my cheek.

"Now go on down stairs. Your parents are waiting for you." She says getting up and opening the door.

I give her a quick hug and run down stairs where my parents are waiting. All I see is the same usual sight. A found apon their faces as they wait for me. This is what I've always known, I'm always a disappointment to them. I'm never lady like enough. I'm not proper enough. I need to hurry up and be older so I can participate in the '_family business_' and by that they always mean try to get to know other political families children. I've hate this its nothing but a game to them they don't really care about me they just see me as another piece on the board. A pawn at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to Party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here I was once again sitting alone at a table. Parents trying to impress others with their wealth and what not. I sip on the punch a waiter had brought me, it was red and tasted sweet and tangy.

"May I sit with you miss?" I hear a boy say. I look over and see he's maybe a little older than me but not by much.

"O-of course. A-Are you enjoying the party?" I say a bit nervous. I'm not used to people actually trying to talk to me.

"Not really, I find it to be really boring. I hate all this gaudy stuff and this monkey suit is killing me." The boy says loosening his tie. He looked to be about 10 or so. I was shocked at how honest he was being. Most of them are really snooty and… well, conceded. I hated boys like that. But this one was different.

"I don't like them either. I don't like the way I have to dress I'd much rather be at home playing." I say adjusting my itchy dress.

"Hey, I have a question for a young girl like you."

"Ask away young sir." I tease.

"Do you wanna sneak out? Like go play outside or something?"

I look at this mystery boy in shock. No ones ever asked me to sneak out and play. I'm not sure what to do. I examined his features closely taking in all his features. His short brown hair that looked a little tangled and his vibrant green eyes. I wasn't sure if I could trust him or not but I desperately wanted out of this dreadful party.

"Sure. What's your name by the way?" I ask taking his hand.

"Eren. What's yours?"

"(Y/N). I live in this area where do you live?" I ask trying to get to know the mystery boy better.

"I'm from trost district but don't tell anybody. I snuck into the party cause I was hungry, its kinda hard to get food where I'm from. Will you promise not to tell anyone?" He asks worried. I quickly nod my head with a big smile and take his hand to go out on an adventure.

We were wondering the streets when we saw what looked like a parade walking down the street. All the people seemed to be shrouded in green, blue, and white.

"What is this? It looks amazing." I say in awe.

"Their the Survey Corpse, the strongest military branch around. One day I'm going to join them and fight the titans." He says excitedly.

"I want to fight titans! Wait. What are titans?" I ask, and I'm met with a face of shock.

"A titan is one of the most terrifying creatures in the world. They stand millions feet high and eat people." Eren says making a chomping motion with his hands. I squeal and hide my face behind my hands. I hear a soft chuckle and a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, I wont let them hurt you, I made a promise a long time ago that I would kill them all. I plan on making that promise. Do you wanna help me?" He says smiling in my direction. I nod rapidly and hold onto his arm as we begin walking back to the party.

"(Y/N), I should be going now if I'm seen by to many people at the party suspicion will rise as to who I belong to. Wanna play together again sometime?" He says hiding behind a wall out of sight of the party. I nod and give him a hug.

"So, does this make us friends?" I ask hopeful

"You betcha! I'll come by again tomorrow and we'll go play." He says running away waving at me.

As I walk into the party I think to myself '_I finally have my first friend._' I smile and dance around by myself the rest of the night aware of all the judging eyes watching me. But I didn't care. For once, I wasn't going to be lady like I was going to be me.


	3. A Dream

Chapter 2

A Dream

I sit up in bed my (H/C) falling down in knots. It had been a long night for me and Eren. We had been friends now for 6 years. We had to go out and celebrate, my parents of course still didn't know about him. If they did they would put me under house arrest.

As I sit up from my bed and walk over to my mirror to brush my hair and hear a tapping on the window. I immediately know who it is. I walk over to the window and open it putting my elbows on the window sill and my head in my hands.

"I only know one person who is foolish enough to climb up to the top floor and tap on a window with no balcony. Do you have a death wish Eren?" I ask laughing while grabbing the dangling boys hand and pulling him in.

"Well, maybe if you would leave your window open it wouldn't be as dangerous. Do you know how long I've been hanging here? My arms are killing me." He says dusting off invisible dust making me laugh.

"Last night was crazy! Did you take that stuff back last night?"

"HA, no way they would've killed me on sight I still have it hear in my pocket." He says pulling the small random objects out of his pocket.

"Wait. What is that?" I say pointing at a gleaming blue necklace. I see a small blush come across his face as he pulls it from his hand and lets it dangle from his fingers. I was beautiful with a thin silver chain and a small blue gem hanging from the bottom. I looked in astonishment at its beauty.

"Eren… You didn't steal that did you? We only take small petty things that people won't miss. You have to take it back right now." I say frantically pushing him towards the window.

He turns away from the window like he was dancing with a small grin on him face. And holds the necklace at eye level.

"I didn't steal it (Y/N), I bought it. For you, to celebrate the day our friendship began." He says walking behind me and slipping the necklace around my neck and under my hair. I blush and look at myself in the mirror admiring the necklace.

"It's beautiful Eren. Bt I didn't get you anything." I said feeling bad about not getting him a gift. I turn around and hug him tight around the neck and apologize for not getting him a gift. I feel his strong arms wrap around me.

'It's ok. Just you being here and being my friend is the best gift you can give me." He whispers into my ear. I begin to tear up. He is the only friend I really have minus Cadence but she had died when I was 10. It still stings to think about her but Eren always helps especially when I go to visit her gave on her birth day and the day she died. He would always go with me and let me cry on his shoulder. He has been with me through thick or thin.

"Hey Eren, wanna go have some fun?"

"Always. So, what are we going to do today? Mess with the MPs? Or see if anyone notices items missing?" He says flopping onto my bed laughing.

"Nope. Today is a surprise." I say having a special plan up my sleeve.

We begin to climb out the window. Eren giving me some support. I always have problems climbing down the building. But climbing up was a breeze. Once we finally reach the ground I dust off my clothes which was a off white guys shirt, the necklace Eren gave me tucked under the collar, and a pair of tan boys pants.

"So, remind me why you have to dress like a boy when we hang out again?" Eren giggles watching me put my hair up under a hat.

"Because, If people saw the child of a big political family going out doing the things we do it would reflect poorly on my family. So, then they would know about you, probably throw you in jail for 'kidnapping' me, and I'd be under house arrest and probably worse." I say tucking the last final pieces of hair under the hat.

"Oh yeah, I forget sometimes. So, what are you going to do when you start uh well, when you start you know… growing in that area." Eren points to my flat chest slightly embarrassed.

"H-Hey, I have stuff there! I-It's just not that noticeable right now…. I'll just have to dress like a lower class girl. But right now a boy is just right." I say blushing staring at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry that was a weird thing to bring up. But anyways lets get going the anticipation is killing me!" He says grabbing my hand and practically dragging me near town square.

As we walk into town, I can feel a big smile spreading across my face. I've been planning this for a long time now for our friendship anniversary. I knew he always wanted to be in the survey corpse so I thought I'd let him meet some of the cadets. Since my family was large in politics I was able to figure out how to get a hold of some connections.

"I really hope you like it Eren. " I say leading him towards the meeting spot.

"C'mon (Y/N) are we there yet? I'm dying here, how much longer?" He says whining.

"We're almost there stop being such a drama queen. Look we're here." I say point towards a man standing in the middle of the square. He had light blonde hair that was cut short, he was very tall compared to us, but had a hard yet soft look about him.

"Maxwell, this is Eren Jaeger, he wishes to be in the survey corpse when he's old enough." I say giving a slight bow. I watch as he shows a strong salute and we follow in suit giggling.

"It's nice to meet you miss (L/N) I have to say you are a lot younger than I had originally thought. But, meeting a soon to be soldier is a good enough reason for me to come out here." He says kneeling down towards Eren.

"So, you want to be in the Recon Regiment? You know no one can promise your safety, right?" He says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I know that! But, I can handle myself, I don't need anyone's help!" He says proudly.

"Ehem! What about that time with the Mps? Or the butcher? Oh what about that Garrison patrol? May I go on my dear friend?" I say putting my hands on my hips.

"Haha, its seems Miss (L/N) is quite the rebel and has helped you out of quiet a few sticky situations." Maxwell says standing up.

"Yeah she has I don't know where I would be with out her. She's my best friend." He says hugging my around the shoulder.

I blush lightly from the compliment. But suddenly I feel a sharp jolt all over my body and a pain on the side of my head. I hear screaming, a man maybe? No a boy. Eren? What's going on. I reach up and feel the side of my head, its wet. Did something spill on me? I take a look at the liquid on my fingers. The bright redness dripping from my finger tips. Everything snaps inside, I'm being carried away by a man who struck me. I'm being kidnapped.

Panic running through my body I begin to struggle but the blood loss begins to take its toll as its still rushing from the gash on my head. I have to get away before I black out. I feel the strong arm around my frail small body. I turn my head and bite the nearest piece of flesh I can get a hold of.

Another scream but a much deeper one and I'm met with a hard surface. I'm free, but I'll only be free for a moment, I have to make my escape while I still can.

I go to get up but my head starts spinning and I'm met with the hard ground again. I feel something begin to pick me up. It must be the man as blackness begins to show I see a figure flying above me with such grace and speed.

Its beautiful, like an elegant bird in the sky. I wish I could be as free as that. Blackness enveloping my mind quickly I remember all the constrictions my life has given me. I wish I could be as free and the bird above me. I finally black out as I hear a final scream of my name.


End file.
